2 Week Drabble War - Katie Bell
by JailyForever
Summary: A collection of 14 Drabbles featuring Katie Bell written for the 2 Week Drabble War on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) using dialogue prompts.
1. Playing It Gay ft Hermione

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Other Character:** Hermione

 **Prompt:** "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black)_

* * *

Playing It Gay

Hermione led Katie through the large house where she would be staying for the next seven weeks, explaining the rules of how the show would work

"So, rule number one. Don't fall in love with a straight girl," she stated. "I know it might seem obvious, but you would be surprised at how many times in our shows history that we've got down to the final two and the competitor has chose a straight woman."

Katie nodded her head. She had watched the show, and could vividly recall Angelina's devastation when she had chosen Alicia Spinnet as her partner, only to find out that she was in fact straight. It had been heart wrenching to watch, and she couldn't imagine how much worse it had been for her.

"Rule number two, you must conduct yourself appropriately at all times; any misconduct of any sort and you will be sued for breach of contract," Hermione followed up. "And rule three, and the most important rule of all – have an amazing experience. So, are you ready to meet the twelve young ladies?"

Katie looked up at the young, well dressed producer and smiled. "Absolutely."

As they approached the double doors that would lead out into the garden, Katie heard the dulcet tone of the host Mundungus Fletcher doing the introduction to the show.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to a brand new series of Playing it Gay. These twelve ladies are all hoping to win the affections of our gorgeous singleton Katie Bell, but as always there is a catch, three of our tremendous twelve are actually straight, and it is up to our lovely lady to determine who's gay and who is only pretending. So without further a due, let's meet our singleton, KATIE BELL."

The double doors flung open, and with an encouraging smile and nudge from Hermione, Katie took a deep breath and entered the garden.

 **A/N:**

 **This was written as a spin on a show I remember watching several years ago called Playing it Straight – so all credit for the game show idea goes to them.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Too Young ft Colin

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Colin

 **Prompt:** "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

* * *

Too Young

Oh great, Katie thought to herself miserably, that little kid that's always wandering around after he like a love sick puppy is here.

She looked around hoping to see if any of her friends were around to rescue her, or if there was a girl's toilet she could duck into to hide from him. Anything to avoid the persistent younger boy who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hey Katie! Katie, Katie, Katie," he yelled as he trotted up to her, his trademark camera slapping against his chest.

Katie's head dropped as she realised there was no escaping the attentions of Colin, and she turned around to face the approaching Gryffindor

"Can I take your picture? I really want to perfect the art of moving pictures, and where better to start than with the best and prettiest Chaser," he begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes that it was a well known fact she couldn't refuse, even from an irritating little boy like Colin.

"I suppose so," she answered begrudgingly.

"Great, can we go out into the courtyard? The lighting out there is fantastic right now," he said excitedly grabbing her by the hand and pulling her behind him.

Katie sighed. She was already regretting saying yes to the first year.

Colin took his time positioning Katie in exactly the right place, and took perhaps a dozen or so photos of her. She lost count of the number of strange looks she got from passers by.

"So, I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" Colin asked after he had taken the last picture.

WHAT? Katie thought to herself. Since when did agreeing to having a photograph taken equate to a date? What planet did this little Creevey boy live on?

"How about a quarter to never?" she answered a little harsher than she intended to. "You're a lovely boy, but I've told you a thousand times you are far too young for me."

Colin's eyes began to well with tears and it broke Katie's heart. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

Before she could attempt to comfort the young first year, he had turned around on and started running in the opposite direction.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Worth the Wait ft Oliver

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Oliver

 **Prompt:** "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_

* * *

Worth the Wait

Katie tensed as she heard the quiet footsteps of the approaching person. She knew who it would be; it would be the same person who had been cornering her for the last few months.

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, clenching her fists into balls at her side, fully prepared to fight back against the would be stalker.

"But you really, really should be," a seductive voice whispered from behind her.

The voice itself that answered took Katie by surprise. It sounded nothing like the gruff and raspy tone that belonged to Graham Montague, the Slytherin she had been foolish enough to go on a date with not so long ago, and she had been regretting it ever since.

Arms wrapped around Katie's waist and spun her around quickly.

"Oliver, you stunned me," she gasped. "I thought you were – well it doesn't matter who –"

Her fellow Gryffindor cut off the rest of her sentence by pulling her in for a searing, mind blowing kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Oliver muttered against her lips. "And it was worth the wait!"

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Bad News ft Harry

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Harry

 **Prompt:** "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds)_

* * *

Bad News

Harry walked through the front door, after a particularly hectic day at work, to the scent of freshly baked cookies filling the entire apartment that they shared.

As he strolled down the short, narrow corridor that led to the kitchen, the young wizard eagerly anticipating having a cheeky cookie or two before tea. He only hoped that Katie wouldn't notice if they went missing.

Harry was taken aback when he entered the kitchen. Every surface possible was covered with every dish you could imagine, from pasta bake to beef wellington.

"Katie, darling, why do we have so much food?" he asked in a worried voice.

In the time it took for her to respond Harry noticed Katie's rather dishevelled appearance. Her hair was in disarray and her usually shiny brown locks had nearly disappeared under the amount of flour that had ended up in there. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed this morning, having opted to stay in her white pyjamas that now looked as though Elmer the Elephant had puked on her. Harry couldn't see her face, but if her appearance was anything to go by then he was justified in his worry.

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks," Katie replied without looking up from what she was doing.

Katie felt Harry wrap his arms around her, and found herself relaxing significantly, "What's happened?"

Katie set the spoon down to the side, revealing her puffy face and red eyes to Harry. "It's Oliver," she sobbed quietly. "He-he-he's in St Mungo's. The pillock tried to do some stupid t-trick save during his last Quidditch match and fell off his broom. They say he's l-l-lucky to still be a-a-alive."

Harry kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, and rubbed Katie's back as she broke out into floods of tears.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. Don't Talk Out Loud ft Lee

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Lee Jordan

 **Prompt:** "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Lee Jordan – Challenge – Write about Lee Jordan

* * *

Don't talk out loud

Lee Jordan opened his front door, and threw himself into her arms.

"K, my goldfish drowned last night! I went to bed last night, and when I came downstairs this morning, she was just floating on the water," Lee wailed, causing many passing people in the street to give them strange looks.

Katie threw her head into her hands. She couldn't quite believe the ridiculous remark that Lee Jordan had just come out with. It made her question why she ever allowed herself to be seen out in public with him

Honestly how on earth could the twenty year old man think a goldfish could drown? And even more so, who gets that emotional over the death of a pet that he has only had three days.

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street," she stated, smacking him around the back of the head.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Need To Talk ft Alicia

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Alicia

 **Prompt:** "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Alicia Spinnet – Challenge – Write about Alicia Spinnet

* * *

Need to talk

"We need to talk," Alicia announced, as she entered the girl's dormitory.

It was a short and simple sentence. Four words. Four syllables. But they didn't half pack a punch. The Gryffindor could already feel her heart begin to shatter to a million pieces.

Katie didn't want to acknowledge or face the true meaning of Alicia had just said, and so she decided to deflect by taking a leaf out of the Weasley twins' book.

"Alicia baby, don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts," Katie half whined, draping her arms around her girlfriends neck.

"No Katie, this is serious," Alicia stated, shrugging off her affections. "You might want to sit down for this."

"I'd rather stand, I already know you're going to break up with me so you might as well get it over and done with," Katie demanded looking down at the floor.

Alicia's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her girlfriend thought she was going to dump her. "That not it at all babe," she told her. "It's about Harry. He's got himself banned from playing Quidditch by Umbitch!"

"That stupid idiot!" Katie exclaimed, moving to hit the wall.

"I told you, you should have sat down babe," Alicia told her, moving behind her back and rubbing her shoulders.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. He Knows How To Use It ft Angelina

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Angelina

 **Prompt:** "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City)_

* * *

He knows how to use it

"I ran into Charlie in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S – congratulations," Angelina said, giving her friend a wink as she came through the door.

"What's that supposed to mean Ang?" Katie snapped, wondering how or why her best friend would feel the need to congratulate her.

"Well I saw him getting changed once after Quidditch, and I caught a small glimpse." Angelina admitted to her friend. "I thought he was well endowed then, but now I have seen it up close and personal, I have to say he is a monster."

"Yeah, he is," Katie smiled. "And he knows how to use it too."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Every Last Detail ft Ginny

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Ginny

 **Prompt:** "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_

* * *

Every last detail

Katie took a sip from her coffee as she waited for Ginny to arrive. She knew, without a doubt, that the redhead would be eager to hear all the details about her date with Oliver last night. And when she said all the details, she meant every last gory bit.

Within minutes the Weasley had joined her, and already begun her interrogation; and within less than ten minutes, Ginny had already started grilling her on the sex.

"Oliver Wood, master of the two-hour female orgasm," Katie bragged to Ginny.

Ginny's mouth fell open. "You lucky girl; maybe I should get Harry to talk to Oliver. Maybe he could get some tips. Most nights I'm lucky if I even get an orgasm," Ginny lamented.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Turning Into Wood ft Fred

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Fred

 **Prompt:** "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School)_

* * *

Turning into Wood

"Alright, well I'm going to go now," Fred told the rambling witch, standing up from his comfortable chair in the Common Room.

Would she ever stop going on about the Quidditch match that ended only an hour ago.

Katie frowned, and narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" she exasperated.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it," Fred told her honestly.

"What do you mean you're not interested," Katie cried. "Did you not hear the part where I-"

"I was there Katie, I saw, the whole damn school saw," Fred nearly yelled, cutting his fellow Gryffindor off.

"But..."

"Honestly Katie," Fred exclaimed. "The way you've been going on just now makes me think you're turning into Wood."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. What Are You doing ft Luna

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Luna

 **Prompt** "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

* * *

What are you doing?

Katie was strolling down the corridor on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when she heard a splash come from a deserted, unused classroom.

Curious Katie paused, and pushed the oak door that was open a crack, and she was surprised to find Luna Lovegood, standing next to a pond full of ducks.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I like watching ducks, feeding ducks," she said dreamily. "I find ducks very relaxing. Don't you find them relaxing?"

The strange Ravenclaw looked up at Katie with wide eyes, waiting for her answer, and holding out a slice of bread.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose so," Katie replied, taking the bread and tearing it into tiny pieces and chucking it into the pond.

Even though she would probably never admit to it, Katie had to concede that Luna had a point; feeding the ducks was quite relaxing.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Satan ft Marcus

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Marcus

 **Prompt:** "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_

* * *

Satan

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan," Marcus said, outraged that the Gryffindor was still laughing about that prick, Lee Jordan comparing him to the devil during the earlier Quidditch match against.

"Well, no one's perfect," Katie stated, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. "And besides, he called you the devil in carnet which is not the same as calling you the devil. Plus, to be fair you did knock Diggory on the back of the head with a beater's bat!"

Katie concluded her sentence by raising her eyebrow at the Slytherin, requesting an explanation for the first time.

"He had it coming," the Slytherin grumbled, pulling Katie close to him and kissing her, effectively ending their discussion.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Skiving Practise ft George

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** George

 **Prompt:** "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True_ _Blood)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Oraclitus Spheer – Challenge - Write about Fred and George selling their products at Hogwarts

* * *

Skiving Practise

"Hey Fred, George," Katie shouted, finally locating the two beaters. "Quidditch practise started twenty minutes ago. Where have you been?" she asked the twins.

Katie's eyes fell on the telltale box that was poking out of Fred's pocket, "You've been skiving practise to sell your skiving snack boxes."

"Aww Katie, don't pretend to be angry with us," Fred began.

"Because your face is telling us a different story," George concluded.

"If you think that then you don't know me that well," Katie seethed at the twins, who had just been approached by some first years asking for some puking pastilles. "My angry face and my happy face are the same. Now drop the sweets, and get your arses to the Quidditch pitch before Angelina has my head as well as yours."

Katie spun around on her heel, and stormed back towards the Quidditch pitch, with the two beaters following closely behind muttering about how they had never seen this side to their fellow Gryffindor before.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Run From The Monsters ft Fred

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Fred

 **Prompt:** "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Fred Weasley – Challenge – Write about Fred Weasley

* * *

Run From The Monsters

"I head this forest is full of monsters, like werewolves and Ron told me about this huge spider that lives in there with his family," Katie told him as they stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "I'm not going in there, and if you do then run for your life if you meet any monsters, and don't come crying to me about it later."

Katie made to leave Fred Weasley, but he grasped her arm before she had made it more than three paces.

"I don't run from monsters. They run from me," Fred declared boldly. "You'll be safe with me. Trust me."

Fred pulled her gently back towards him, wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her into the forest.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. He Knows How To Handle A Female ft Cho

**A/N:**

 **Written for a challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Character:** Cho

 **Prompt:** "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

* * *

He Knows How To Handle A Female

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." Cho admitted to Katie, with a giggle, as she watched Cedric Diggory's arse from a distance.

"Oh I know what you mean," Katie agreed with a small smile. "He looks like he knows just how to handle a female."

Katie got a dazed look on her face as she thought about all the pleasure that the handsome, strong Hufflepuff could give her.

"He does Katie, he really does," Cho smiled, feeling her cheeks get warm.

"Wait you and him – when? Details!" Katie demanded.

"A few weeks after The Yule Ball," Cho confessed.

Katie spent the rest of the afternoon peppering Cho with questions about Cedric, what they did together and how it was.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
